The strength of a mudblood
by Sydney Blake
Summary: Can it be? That the strength of a mudblood is the weakness of a pureblood? Can it be that Hermione and Draco have something in common that distinguishs them? One-shot, Suicide, Character death! R&R, please!


This fanfiction contains suicide and, as an effect of this, character death. There will be no happy ending. Just to make sure we're straight...

I hope so much to get reviews (or at least one... .:sigh:.) because they mean EVERYTHING to me

...x...

Hermione stood on top of the astronomy tower. It was close to midnight.

Harry had defeated Voldemort with her help, revenge for Sirius death had been the only reason for him to go and slay him.

Ron had died in the war. Voldemort had killed Hermiones parents, just to break Potter's brains.

But Hermione had blocked the realization of her parent's death out.

Even now it did not get to her. She felt numb.

The door opened, but Hermione did not turn, she kept staring at the lake in the distance, far, far under her.

"I… Granger?"

"I thought they'd throw you out, Malfoy"

She really had. He had fought on Voldemort's side. She had expected Dumbledore to throw him out of Hogwarts

"The headmaster said no one could anything for his parentage, so he'd give me a chance"

A bitter smile crossed Hermiones face "Why? You never gave me a chance. All because of my parentage"

"It does not matter anymore"

Malfoy had stepped beside Hermione "What are you searching out here, Granger?"

"Freedom"

Malfoy buried his hands in his pockets "Freedom… No living being can ever be _free_"

"No… they can't"

Still, Hermione did not turn her head. Malfoy could not see the tears on her face.

She had cried for hours now, but felt nothing during the whole time. And that was why she kept crying. Because she didn't feel a thing.

"So why do you come search freedom if you know you can't find it?"

Hermione shook her head "You don't understand…"

Draco stared at the side of Hermiones head "I do understand very well, Granger. You're gonna jump"

Hermione gave a bittersweet laugh "Jump… No, Malfoy, I won't jump"

"Then why are you out here?"

Hermione ignored his question "Jumping is something for loosers. It's something for people who are afraid. Who run away. They don't want to die. They just do not want to live any longer. If you jump, you are afraid you wouldn't have the guts to let go in the end. That you would stop yourself. So they jump. Because it's fast. And you can't really stop yourself once you started.

They should enjoy it. They should be keen on death. They should take a deep breath…" Hermione inhaled deeply and sighed "… They should wear their head high, be proud that they are not too afraid of death to escape this fuckin' world…"

Hermione looked up to the moon, smiling her bittersweet smile

"And then, they should let go"

Draco watched as Hermione raised herself to the tips of her toes "…But they are all too afraid of what is to come to let go… There's nothing to keep them here, but they fear the unknown. They are too afraid to let go and walk towards it. They are too cowardly. They face Voldemort with no emotion, but if it comes to the uncertain, they are too afraid to let go…"

Hermione let her body tip over slowly, stretched her arms out as if it were wings, closed her eyes and smiled her bittersweet smile when her feet lost support.

No sound escaped her lips, when she fell through the night's air. It felt cool and comforting, brushing through her hair. And then it was over. And there was nothing.

Draco had run to the edge of the tower, tried to get a grip on Hermione, but she had been too far away already.

And he had not really wanted to hold her, to hurl her back into a world where she did not want to be. He understood her so good…

"They face Voldemort with no emotion, but if it comes to the uncertain, they are too afraid to let go…"

"If you jump, you are afraid you wouldn't have the guts to let go in the end. That you would stop yourself."

Oh, how good he understood what she meant…

"…But they are all too afraid of what is to come to let go… There's nothing to keep them here, but they fear the unknown. They are too afraid to let go and walk towards it. They are too cowardly. They face Voldemort with no emotion, but if it comes to the uncertain, they are too afraid to let go…"

Draco sighed and stepped onto the wall, mumbling to himself…

"They should enjoy it."

He let the wind caress his skin and looked at the glittering lake in the dark…

"They should be keen on death. They should take a deep breath…"

Draco inhaled deeply before he exhaled again

"… They should wear their head high, be proud that they are not too afraid of death to escape this fuckin' world…"

Draco looked to the moon and a weak smile crossed his face

"And then, they should let go"

And with that, Draco stepped back into the safety behind the wall. He could not let go. He did not have her strength.

He had to life in this cruel world, because he was cowardly, just as Hermione had said. He was too afraid to face the uncertain.

And so he turned and walked down the astronomy tower, away from the cold, comforting night.

Maybe one day, he would be ready. Maybe one day, he would have the strength of Hermione Granger and leave his fear behind and jump.

Until then, he had to stand up every day, knowing something better was waiting for him and that he was just too afraid to explore it.

He wished so much he'd have the strength of the mudblood.


End file.
